Galaxy Warriors
by MoonlightQueen
Summary: Galaxy Warriors takes place in the far future. The Galaxy Warriors are descendants from the sailor scouts. The warriors are battling the evil king who is trying to concur their galaxy.


Galaxy Warriors  
  
Galaxy Warriors  
Introduction  
  
Hello, my name is Empress Lelay, my friends call me Lady Lelay. I live and rule on Jupiter's moon called Newana, the year is 3052. My royal title is Guardian of the Galaxy Queen Zena, Empress of Newana, leader of the moons in the galaxy, Leader of the Eller Galaxy Counsel, Empress Lelay. I am here to tell you about the great warriors of the galaxy, also called the Galaxy Warriors, and how they defended the Eller galaxy from the hand of King Nemesis.  
The Galaxy Warriors are descendants from a group that was formed about 1068 years ago, called the Sailor Scouts. They were formed when Queen Beryl from the Dark Kingdom, also called the Negavers, attacked the Eller Galaxy. Queen Beryl's first attack was on the Moon Kingdom itself, catching Queen Serenity and her daughter Princess Serena off guard. Queen Beryl and her forces were strong; Queen Serenity needed people who were strong to fight them. She turned to Princess Serena's Court, the princesses of the planets. She gave them powers to fight and made them Sailor Scouts so they could transform and fight when they were needed. Queen Serenity told her two cats, which we're guardians of the queen, to go and guide the Sailor Scouts in the fight against evil to save the galaxy. Now, it has been that way for many years.  
Now, King Nemesis has already captured many galaxies including the Sinon Galaxy, the Tellstar Galaxy, and many, many more. His palace is in the Siva Galaxy along with his powerful army. The Eller Galaxy was safe from the clutches of King Nemesis but since his attack on the city Sever on the planet Mercury, he has worried the Eller Galaxy Counsel and Queen Zena. The counsel and her majesty has decided to go to the hidden city of Miler and gather the Warriors from their training and aware them of the plans. Her majesty has decided to join them in battle, even though the counsel strongly disagrees. I will guide her majesty and the Galaxy Warriors in the great battle against King Nemesis. Now our story begins.  
  
Galaxy Warriors  
Chapter 1  
  
"It is settled then, we will go and aware the Galaxy Warriors of our plans, and have then fight King Nemesis. It is the only way we can defeat him and his army." said the assistant leader of the Eller Galaxy Counsel and the Captain of the army, Captain Argone.  
"Yes Captain Argone, I think you are right, the Galaxy Warriors were formed many years ago for a perpus like this. I, of course, will join them in battle against King Nemesis, and hopefully, if God is with us, we will defeat King Nemesis and set free the other galaxies from his Dark Kingdom." As the queen finished the Counsel fell silent.  
"Your majesty, I do not think it would be wise for you to fight on the battle field. We need you here, and if King Nemesis ever found out that you were fighting, who knows what he would do." explain Captain Argone.  
"Your majesty, I must agree with Captain Argone on this one. We need you to make decisions here, and also what if you were killed? You have no era to the throne, the galaxy would be in great turmoil!" said the leader of the Eller Galaxy Counsel, Empress Lelay.  
"You make good points Empress Lelay, but my place is with my people. People die for me, why should I not die for them? You all know that I have the Galaxy Warrior blood in me and right now my whole being is telling me to fight." Queen Zena said trying to persuade the Counsel. The Counsel was silent as they pondered what Queen Zena had said. She was a great warrior but if they lost her it would bring an end to the whole Eller Galaxy Dynasty that had be in existence for more then two thousand years. They had to make a wise decision and they had to make one fast, King Nemesis's Attacks are quick and very deadly.  
"Are you sure you want to join the warriors in battle your highness?" asked Empress Lelay.  
"Yes, I am positive."  
"Then I grant you your wish. As your guardian I will journey with you and the Galaxy Warriors to where ever you go. I regret leaving the Counsel in this time of need but I'm sure Captain Argone will do a great job in my place during my time of absence." Said Empress Lelay as she looked at Queen Zena then to Captain Argone as he smile lovingly at her.  
"I thank you Empress Lelay for the faith you have in me and the faith you display in Captain Argone, we are both grateful. Nazca, I will depend on you to setup the military and make sure that King Nemesis does not capture any of our planets. The Warriors, Empress Lelay, and myself will head for King Nemesis himself. Captain Argone, I will depend on you to keep the galaxy and the Counsel together. I would also like you to try to contact other galaxies and aware them of our position and ask for their help. We will need all the help we can get.  
Mise, I want you to ready a ship to take Empress Lelay, Captain Argone, and myself to Basia on the planet Jupiter to aware the Galaxy Warriors in the secret City of Miler, we leave tomorrow morning at dawn. I want battle fighters to accompany us in case we run into trouble. This meeting has come to and end and will adjourn on the 6th of May, and may God be with you and help you."  
********************  
  
"So you're going with her?"  
"Yes, I have, remember Lerira, I am Queen Zena's chosen guardian. I don't want to refuse the late Queen Zian's last wishes." Said Empress Lelay to her cat.  
"I suppose your right Lady Lelay, and the Queen Zena is going to need your help. She thinks she can just walk into King Nemesis's palace, say a few words and change what's wrong back to right, then she's got another thing coming!" explained Lerira.  
"But how Lerira? You are just a cat and I'm only a fairy. I have no warrior blood in me, what can to do to help Queen Zena?"  
"You'll have the answers when the questions appear. Don't worry, I'll be there to help you. Did you know that I helped Queen Zian plan her battles?" boosted Lerira.  
"Can you answer just one question Lerira?"  
"Yes, what is it Lady Lelay?"  
"Why aren't you with Queen Zena? Why don't you follow her around and give her advice instead of me?" Lady Lelay said with a smirk.  
"Because she hates cats." Lerira said as she rolled her eyes. "HaHaHa!" Lady Lelay started laughing historically.  
"Lady Lelay! That is very unlady like! Stop it this minute!"  
"I'm sorry Lerira, but you have to remember I'm only 19, I can still have fun."  
All of the Queen's court was mostly young; the queen herself was only 21. When Queen Zena was born, her father King Grafton and her mother Queen Zian decided to form Zena's court immediately in case anything ever happened to them. If something did happen to them, Zena would have her court that would understand her and would help her. Most of the Galaxy Warrior already had a child and those who didn't were planing to have a child in the next two or three years.  
Two years later, Queen Zian's closest friend and guardian fairy, Empress Lily had a daughter named Princess Lelay. The Empress Lily died during childbirth leaving Princess Lelay with no mother and no father. Princess Lelay father had died about 4 months before she was born from a rare decease. So Princess Lelay who then changed to Empress Lelay, Guardian of the Princess Zena of the Eller Galaxy and she was also Empress of Newana. The King and Queen decided to be the guardians of the Empress and have her grow and learn with the Princess Zena until she was old enough to be on her own.  
Years after, when the Princess was only 17, and the Empress only 15, the Eller Galaxy Counsel was bombed by King Nipole (King Nemesis's father), killing the King and Queen and most of the Counsel. Luckily all of the Galaxy Warriors in training, the Princess Zena, Empress Lelay, Argone, and other soldiers in training, were in the secret City of Miler on Jupiter for their training lessons. About a day or two after, Princess Zena was sworn in and became Queen of the entire Eller Galaxy. The children were also sworn in to their mother's or father's places that they had been training for. No one in court that day had a happy sprit.  
"Yes, but even though you are young, you don't need to have that much fun!"  
"Oh lighten up Lerira! By the way, how am I going to talk Queen Zena into letting me take you? You know I'm going to have to take you in a pet caring cage don't you? HaHaHa!"  
"Are you talking to yourself again my Lady? I was walking by you chambers and I herd laughing." Captain Argone said with a smile as he looked at the baby blue colored cat from the corner of his eye.  
"Well Captain, I didn't know why you are in the West wing of Newana's palace. The only chambers in the west wing is the Queen's, the Galaxy Warrior's, and my own. Did the queen give you orders to snoop around people's chambers?" Lady Lelay said as she turned around and went into her enormous closet to look at what she should tell her Ladys in waiting to bring on the journey to Baisa.  
"I came because I'm worried about you going to fight King Nemesis. You know he is very handsome, and he is not married yet?" said Captain Argone with a tint of jealousy.  
"Yes, I know, but I have my eyes on someone more handsome then King Nemesis." Lady Lelay explained as she turned around to look at the 25-year- old captain, his dark blue eyes looking right into her shapire ones. Almost everything about Lady told that she was a fairy, her golden hair that went down to her knees, her shapire colored eyes that were so blue they looked like a lake on a moonlit night, her small wings that were gorgeous, and her slender body that was so graceful. She was unlike any woman that he had ever seen.  
"Well Captain Argone, if you have nothing more to say, I have some packing to do." As she turned to leave she felt an arm go around her waste and turn her around to face him as he gently kissed her. Captain Argone and Empress Lelay had been dating for about two years and were the most talked about and couple in the solar system. People only dreamed about being in love with the handsome captain or the gorgeous empress.  
"I'm going to miss you so much when I leave. Will you miss me?" Lady Lelay asked, looking into his eyes.  
"Well, I won't have the have the most gorgeous escort at dinner." He said with a snicker.  
"Oh...you men don't know when to be romantic." Lady Lelay explain as she turned and walked out of her closet, out of her bedroom and into her enormous sitting room and sat down on her big couch. Lady's room was all crystal or white because that was her color, crystal. The whole palace was made out of crystal. Only a few rooms had color, but not many did.  
"Oh come on Lady...I was only joking!" Captain Argone said as he sat next to her and put his arm around her, trying not to laugh.  
"See if this is funny!" Lady said as she disappeared.  
"Lady! Lady! Come back here! We're not going to see each other for months and your disappearing on me!" He looked around the room but found no trace of her.  
"OK! OK! I'm sorry...I'll send you a message everyday. I'll send it to you on your view screen, then you can read it when ever you want." "Do you mean it?" she said as she appeared on his lap. "Of course I do! How can I said no to a pretty face like that?" with that he slowly kissed her knowing in about two weeks she would be gone. She'd be gone on her way to fight King Nemesis in the battle for that galaxy. 


End file.
